gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jenna Ushkowitz
Jenna Noelle Ushkowitz (born April 28, 1986), is an American stage and television actress and singer, who is known for her roles in Broadway musicals and the 2009 hit TV series Glee as Tina Cohen-Chang. Early life Jenna was born in Seoul, South Korea. Three months later she was adopted and raised in East Meadow, New York. Jenna was raised Catholic and attended Holy Trinity Diocesan High School, a Catholic school. She graduated in 2004. Jenna is currently dating The Vampire Diaries star Michael Trevino. Career Before joining the cast of Glee, she was an understudy for the roles of Anna, Martha, Thea and Ilse in the Broadway musical Spring Awakening. She has appeared in the films "Educated" and "Babyface". She also appeared on The Tyra Banks Show, The 7PM Project, Australian Idol, The Bonnie Hunt Show, The 2009 Teen Choice Awards, The People's Choice Awards, and Entertainment Tonight. She supports the No H8 campaign and shot a photoshoot for the campaign along with Kevin McHale. She first auditioned for Glee in New York, and won the role of Tina Cohen-Chang. On July 2, 2012, it was announced that Jenna would write a memoir entitled Choosing Glee. Source Trivia *Her audition song for Glee was Waiting For Life To Begin ''by Once on this Island. *She is five feet, one inches tall. *She likes to make bubblegum pop. *She has known her co-star Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) since she was 8 years old. *She thinks she was a dolphin in a past life. *Drinks a lot of coffee. *She is scared of spiders. *Got matching tattoos with Lea Michele and Kevin McHale that say "Imagine", as a reference to the Beatles' song. *She wanted to be a Dolphin trainer in her childhood. *She loves the Vampire Diaries (TV Show), and she's also dating Michael Trevino (Tyler) from that same show and she also is good friends with most the cast, especially Nina Dobrev. *She loves to eat sushi, and says she'll be a happy, happy woman if she could eat it every day. *Her favorite color is green. *All her Glee co-stars call her panda. *She hates feet. *If she needs to write with a pen that has a cap, she needs to put the cap on the back or else she can't write. *She can imitate a crying baby. *She organizes her clothes by color. *She is a pet lover and has a Puggle named Riley. *Shares the same birthday with Glee co-star and on-screen ex-boyfriend Harry Shum Jr. *When she was in London, she was in an Apple store and a girl working there for her first day bent down on her knees and bowed down to Kevin and Jenna. Kevin McHale thought the girl would have got fired for that. *Her Twitter username is JennaUshkowitz, originally IJennaUsh, after IHarryShum. *Was on Broadway with Lea Michele, as an understudy. *Is Korean. *Was adopted. *Has appeared on Pizza Hut advertisements. *Likes Zebra snuggies. *Began her professional career at age 3 when she started modeling for print ads. *Made her Broadway debut as the Royal Child in ''The King and I on Broadway at the age of 9 in 1996. *Her dream broadway role is Kim in Miss Saigon. *Has mixed feelings about Tike. In one interview she claimed Tina just liked Mike's abs, in another she said they were "cute". *Graduated from Marymount Manhattan College in 2007 with a BA in Acting and a minor in Musical Theatre. *Is the only cast member to actually be in a glee club during high school. *Is good friends with Kevin McHale and with Harry Shum. *When she was in high school, she compares herself to Rachel Berry. *Ships Brittana, Finchel, and Klaine. *She also prefers Tartie over Tike. *She's adopted and has stated her parents have Polish heritage hence her last name 'Ushkowitz'. *Is a Catholic Christian. *She has six tattoos; one on her left shoulder, right wrist, left elbow, left arm, right foot and under her ribcage. *Was the guest mentor on The Glee Project, Episode 8 'Belivability'. *Was roommates with Kevin McHale. *Has been romantically linked to Kevin McHale after the two were seen on a beach vacation together with Kevin lifting her up in the waves, but the two have denied it and declared that they are just friends. *When she was 17, she pretended to be a foreign student. *When she was 17, she failed her driving test twice. *She felt in love with her gay friend like her character to Blaine. *She got a role in Lady Gaga's Marry The Night music video, released in 2011. Gallery ju1.png ju2.jpg ju3.jpg McHalowitz.gif JennaChord.gif ju4.jpg Tumblr_m44rxhFk9a1qlqifro3_250.png ju5.jpg Jenna-ushkowitz-glee-season-2-episode-17-night-of-neglect-580x805.jpg jenna.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz.jpg jenna_ushkowitz—300x300.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-curly-romantic-black.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-pictures-1.jpg tn-500_ushkowitz_s222902.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+BdTMVgmzYoWl.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+KHznVZbU9EMl.jpg Fox+Presents+Gleek+Tour+Houston+Nj-EJFQy1xXl.jpg Getty-Images-300x450.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Dresses+Skirts+One+Shoulder+Xx2E4wqczLIl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Peep+Toe+Pumps+C5if7MLCgpll.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Peep+Toe+Pumps+WyYkithMFpYl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Pumps+oSKxEcBx6SFl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Heels+Pumps+vDklfqKXVp7l.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Side+-6fmdSHjWmUl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+YzcHgUrXoYVl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+zqDoVejFTfkl.jpg Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Ponytail+LqS_elG532yl.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-born-for-broadway-benefit.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-yearbook-435x580.jpg|Young Jenna Ushkowitz Jenna+Ushkowitz+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Straight+PmAa-Zvw93_l.jpg 7116-Jenna-Ushkowitz-008.jpg 080910-jenna-ushkowitz-290.jpg glee-cast-mark-salling-dianna-agron-jenna-ushkowitz-2010-peoples-choice-awards-01.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz-AES-031038.jpg Jenna_Ushkowitz+Feb_26_2011.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-interview.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-long-curly-funky-black.jpg Jennaushkowitz 1270839808.jpg Tumblr lnp1gwq7VJ1qcj6rgo1 500.png Tumblr ln4heyDNvV1qf4ddv.gif Tumblr llr4tqn4GT1qizr2c.gif Tumblr lnwiay77ck1qmwbefo1 500.png Tumblr lm0909ra611qg6tr8o1 500.png Tumblr lnv74t3VQm1qj2lhoo1 500.png Tumblr lltd6rXJtm1qan1xio1 500.jpg Glee+3D+Premiere+Jenna+Ushkowitz.jpg tumblr_lrqtylnNUo1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lrqtylnNUo1qd53kgo2_500.jpg Jennaandmichael-costume.jpg jenn-ushkowitz-sag2012-1.jpg jenn-ushkowitz-sag2012-2.jpg Jenna Ushkowitz-Mystic Falls.jpg Black and white.jpg tumblr_m34t1ytGos1qh59k3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m34t1ytGos1qh59k3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m34t1ytGos1qh59k3o3_1280.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382662-520-580.jpg -PEOPLE-SPECIAL-ISSUE-OCTOBER-2010-glee-15470778-1488-1975.jpg Glee-Cast-Season-2-Photoshoots-glee-15316989-451-253.jpg Glee-Cast-glee-9252638-515-357.jpg Jennaseason2.jpg Tina937-1541519 100 100.jpg A 33017e78b1c641f78703904421132917.jpg Jenna!.jpg Jenna!2.jpg Jenna!3.jpg 001~332.jpg 003~279.jpg 006~218.jpg 007~194.jpg 008~171.jpg 009~152.jpg Gleecast110.jpg Gleecast101.jpg Gleecast2.0.jpg Comedic Cast.png GleeCast comic-com.png Tumblr m766ye3Sdb1qckfrbo2 500.jpg Tumblr m76gpqp8WU1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Tumblr m76gwahrCv1rojy6eo1 r1 500.jpg Nayakevinjenna.jpg Tumblr m765omFnK51rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr m76pr3Nyz01qc0tt0o1 400.jpg KevinJennaNaqyaatComicCon.jpg JennaUshkowitzatComiccon.jpg JennaLeaNaya.jpg NayaKevinJenna23.jpg 8944872ad1fd11e1b5561231380f91a6 7.jpg Glee panel-5.jpg Glee panel-6.jpg YoungJenna.jpg Instagr.amTina.jpg Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o1 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o2 r1 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o3 250.png Tumblr_m56r7xOUtp1qfm552o1_250.jpg Tumblr_m56r7xOUtp1qfm552o2_250.jpg Tumblr_m56r7xOUtp1qfm552o3_250.jpg Tumblr_m56r7xOUtp1qfm552o4_250.jpg Tumblr_m56r7xOUtp1qfm552o5_250.jpg Tumblr_m56r7xOUtp1qfm552o6_250.jpg Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o4 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o5 250.png Tumblr map9jxfIb31r3qj73o6 250.png Jenna003.jpg Jenna54.jpg Jenna993.jpg Jennasfsd.jpg Tumblr mb3er0Ogif1r8p1s7o1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mb3ttzBrJA1r4vaxqo1 500.jpg Tumblr mb47b7EZLE1r9c6bho1 500.jpg tumblr_mbfpskZjlu1rztax1o1_500.jpeg tumblr_mbfqlkMlER1rdf1dro3_250.png tumblr_mbfqlkMlER1rdf1dro2_250.png tumblr_mbfqlkMlER1rdf1dro1_250.png tumblr_mc87smxQWV1qau977o4_250.png tumblr_mc87smxQWV1qau977o3_250.png tumblr_mc87smxQWV1qau977o2_250.png tumblr_mc87smxQWV1qau977o1_250.png tumblr_mc8wudgma41qau977o8_250.png tumblr_mc8wudgma41qau977o7_250.png tumblr_mc8wudgma41qau977o4_250.png tumblr_mc8wudgma41qau977o3_250.png tumblr_mc8wudgma41qau977o2_250.png tumblr_mc8wudgma41qau977o1_250.png tumblr_mc9ekc2I1r1qen3bio1_500.jpg tumblr_mc9gokeq2Q1qaferdo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcb46jmSD51r9c6bho1_500.jpg tumblr_mc9vyaPEil1r0gwv7o1_400.jpg tumblr_mcbh92jKYF1rx1e8jo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcbkigMhIk1rx1e8jo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcbkigMhIk1rx1e8jo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcdi6xb19K1qf9hh5o9_250.jpg Wewillbeheard.gif Samtina diapprove.gif tumblr_mez0q0RfsN1qk1dvso1_500.jpg|Jenna Ushkowitz tumblr_mckgdbBGBV1rxyf78o1_500.png Idon'tcare.gif JVSAG.jpg GleeCastSAG.png JASAG.jpg Jenna as a child.jpg Jennachord playfest samtina.jpg Hahahtheylookawesome samtina.jpg Chordandjenna samtina.jpg Chordandjenna 2 samtina.jpg Jennachord playfest samtina.jpg Chordandjenna 2 samtina.jpg Jennaandkevinexcited.gif Jenna as a child.jpg JennaChord.jpg DynamicduetsJenna-UShkowitz.jpg Jennababe.gif Glee sadie hawkins jenna ushkowitz p 2013.jpg JennaNr.jpg Tina blaine brittany blina sunshine braine twins heather darren jenna.jpg Blaine and tina darren and jenna.png JennaPremiere.jpg NayaJenna.png Naya and Jenna.png Jenna Darren 3.png JennaPretty.png Vanessa Lengies Jenna Ushkowitz Glee Season ZvKZzJdvUHSl.jpg Glee-jenna-ushkowitz.jpg Lea+Dianna+Jenna+Naya.jpg Jenna54.jpg Jenna003.jpg Jennasfsd.jpg Jenna993.jpg 220px-Jenna Ushkowitz by Gage Skidmore.jpg Jenna4.jpg Jenna1.jpg JennaChord.gif Jenna tattoo.jpg Glee 15-jenna-ushkowitz-01 2708 jw1.jpg Tinaandsam cohevans samtina.jpg Jennachord playfest samtina.jpg Hahahtheylookawesome samtina.jpg Chordandjenna samtina.jpg Chordandjenna 2 samtina.jpg Tinaforever33.gif J&K2GOT.png Jenna&KevinGOT.jpg JennaGOT.jpg JennaGOT2.jpg JennaGOT3.jpg JennaGOT4.png jenna ushkowitz.png jarticle-0-19293F6C000005DC-740_634x727.jpg jtumblr_mkyybp0GaC1qa93lwo1_r1_400.jpg juamt.jpg juamt2.jpg juamt3.jpg juamt5.jpg juamt6.jpg jtumblr_mkxyax787a1qau977o1_500.png jtumblr_mkxyax787a1qau977o2_500.png jtumblr_mkxyax787a1qau977o3_500.png jtumblr_mkxyax787a1qau977o4_500.png 12377_625342164162183_1807306949_n.jpg|Jenna at the Neon Carnival. jennalaugh.gif 95d6891ca95b11e29a3e22000a1f90ce 7.jpg 946a27d2a95b11e2bd0222000a9e514f 7.jpg Jenna-Ushkowitz-Earrings.jpg JDK.jpg KejennaUpfronts.png 2013UpfrontCast2.JPG Category:Actors